The Hunger Games: Gale's Story
by iamaly99
Summary: This story starts at where Prim is chosen as tribute and Katniss volunteers, and is narrated by Gale Hawthorne. It contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: Gale's Story**

_Chapter 1_

The moment I heard them call Prim, I knew that everything would change. And it did, it really, really did.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I heard Effie Trinket shout cheerfully into the microphone. _As if this is something to be cheerful about, _I thoguht. Katniss's gaze met mine, and I shook my head. _No, Katniss. It's not worth fighting for._ But she did it anyways. "PRIM! PRIM! NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" shouted Katniss as Peacekeepers made an attempt to keep her back. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone was silent for a while. Even Effie. _How could she do this, _I thought, _how could she do this and leave us behind like this?_ Then I sighed. _Pull yourself together, Gale! You'd do the same for Rory, or Vick, or Posy. _But it was hard to convince myself of this, because, sibling or not, not many people have the guts to volunteer. But then again, not many people (other than Katniss and I) had the guts to go out into the woods every day and hunt, which was illeagal and could be punishable by death.

I felt like sobbing right there, just busting out and crying, but I didn't. Of course, she _could_ win. That is, if she had the heart to kill 23 other children, which didn't sound like much of a Katniss-y thing for her to do. The odds were not in my favor, or in Katniss's favor, or in Prim's favor, or in Katniss's mother's favor. No, the odds were in nobody's favor, and now there was that possibility that made my stomach turn-the possibility that I could be thrown into an arena and be forced to kill Katniss.

I hadn't even been paying attention when I noticed Prim trying to hold Katniss back. I knew Katniss wanted Prim to be safe. And as long as Katniss wanted it, I'd give it to her. I raced to meet them, exchanged a glance with Katniss. _Goodbye, Catnip,_ I mouthed. She didn't respond. I took Prim away from her and carried her back to her mother.

I wasn't listening when Effie asked Katniss her name. I stared at the ground, dirty, grassy, coal-dusted...I began to feel dizzy. The whole world was spinning around. I only lifted my head when Effie announced, "Now, time to pick our male tribute!" _Not me, _I prayed, _not me._ "Peeta Mellark!" I relaxed my muscles.

Later, we were all allowed to visit the tributes. As I walked into the room, I extended my arms. Katniss willingly flew into them. "Katniss, you're stronger than they are. You are. They just want a good show, that's all they want. Show them how good you are." I told her. "Gale, there's 24 of us. Only 1 comes out," she said, and I could tell she was fighting the tears. "It's just hunting, Katniss. You're the best hunter I know. How different could it be, really? When you get in there, find a bow. And if there are none, make one." I told her. "But what if there's no wood?" She asked. "There's always wood." Then, the Peacemakers came in. "Time's up," they told me. But I needed to tell Katniss something. Something I should've said a long time ago. "Remember, I-" The Peacemakers slammed the door before I could fnish. "Love you," I finished, knowing she couldn't hear me.

Time passed. We watched things live from the Capitol. The interviews. I swear, I felt my blood boiling when that bread boy announced his "love" for katniss. Katniss, who I'd known way longer tan him. Who I loved way more than he did. I remember crushing the cracker I held in my hand, dropping the glass of water I held in my other hand. hating that stupid Peeta Mellark, that stupid baker's boy, that stupid boy who barely knew Katniss. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to be the first to be dead, to die a brutal fate.

Sooner than it seemed, it was time for us to pretty much watch Katniss die. To watch countless others die. I probably wouldn't have even watched it if it weren't for Katniss and Peeta. Katniss, who I wanted to win. Peeta, who I wanted to die. Peeta, who'd stolen Katniss from me.

My mother had come in when I dropped the glass. "Oh, Gale, what has gotten into you?" But she didn't question me when she saw my face, which I guessed was pretty revolting. She just shook her head as she swept up shards of glass and cracker crumbs and wiped up the water. I remember Rory coming to comfort me, for he, too had been in the room with me. He extended his inviting arms, asking me to hug me. I just ignored this gesture and headed for my room, slamming the door.

How many times had I wished Katniss would be mine forever? How many times had I thought of how to show my love for her? How many times had Peeta done the same? Not nearly quite as much as me, I knew it. "Katniss, kill him. Kill him, and come home. For me. For Prim. Don't fall for it, he's just trying to fool you!" I remember shouting angrily. I don't know how loud it was, but Rory came in a while later. "Gale, he's just trying to-" I turned to him with the same expression. He gracefully left my room, shutting the door quietly without so much as one more word. "He wouldn't listen," I heard him tell my mother. "I wouldn't blame him," she replied after a long silence.

I lied on top of my bed for a long time, thinking about Katniss. About Peeta. The girl on fire. _Gale, you should be watching the Games. Supporting Katniss. _A voice told me. For Katniss, I would. And if Peeta happened to be the victor, instead of Katniss, he'd pay. Big time. I'd set snares for him somehow, or lead him into the woods and slit his throaght. _You know how to hunt. How different can it be, really? _I heard my own voice echoing. A snarl escaped my lips. No different at all. But better, in a vengeful way, when you watch your enemy crying out in pain. I had a plan, a plan I would carry out if Peeta wasn't finished off in the Games. A plan that would have me killed if anyone found out about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games: Gale's Story**

_Chapter 1_

Sunlight slowly filltered through the windows and peered into the windows of our small house. The sky was lightly painted with pale shades of orange and pink and the birds seemed to be chirping out-of-tune. The whole world, or at least, District 12, felt Katniss's absence. Usually at that time, I'd go out to hunt, but I had other plans. Hunting could wait. There was aknock at the door. I approached it slowly, hoping for it to be someone of blood to Peeta so I could hurt them as well, only to find a much smaller visitor.

"Hi, Prim. What're you up to?" I asked. "Hey, Gale..." I sighed. "Did you watch the interviews last night?" Prim asked. I nodded. "You know, Gale...don't get so worked up over everything. I mean...you know Katniss. Inside, she loves you more than she does Peeta. WAY more." I smiled a litttle and took Prim's words as a compliment. "Prim, if I didn't know any better, I'd call you a little duck or something the way your shirt is untucked."

This seemed to take her by surprise. "Katniss called me a little duck...before the Reaping..." she whispered in a low, barely-audible voice. I noticed her eyes tearing up and felt the need to change the subject. "So how's school going for you?" Prim shrugged, but I could tell most of her mind was on Katniss, as was mine. "I really miss her," she cried and threw herself into my arms. "I do, too, Prim."

"You know, if there's anything you or your mother ever need, I'm here. I promised Katniss that when she-" I paused and decided to change my words. "_If_ she doesn't come home safely...I'd take care of you two," I said to Prim. She nodded. "Thank you, Gale."

We didn't have any more visitors that day, which gave me time to think. How could I kill that Mellark boy? I could set up a snare to hang him by his neck, but what if an animal walked into it? I could just get him alone in the woods and then...BAM! I could shoot him right through the head and make it look like a suicide. If Katniss didn't come back and if they really fell for the 'helplessly in love' thing, they'd think it was a suicide. What if he came prepared with a weapon and killed me before I killed him? I shook my head at that thought. The best weapon Peeta had was a rolling pin.

"Oh, look at me," I sneered, "I'm Peeta Mellark, the dainty little baker who can't get my apron dirty with anything but dough. I spend my free time painting flowers and making things look pretty instead of being a an and working somewhere more useful for everyone. I just love Katniss all of a sudden, a girl that Gale has had his eye on for years and I'm only tricking Katniss so I can kill her and have one other trbute off of my back. I'm just a wierd baker who has no idea how to use any form of weapon and Katniss wil feel bad for me and then it will all work out the way I want it to and then gale can just suck it up because-" I hadn't seen Rory behind me.

"Hi, Gale...I see you're still troubled from last night. Listen, Gale...don't worry about it. You know, in fourth grade, there was this one girl I liked. Malorey Cooper. But of course, she just loved Freddy Dawson. Everybody loved Freddy Dawson, but no one knew what was so special about him. I was angry, sure, but I got over her with time, and now-" I turned to him, angered that he could say such a thing. "Not Katniss, Rory! This isn't some stupid girl I liked when I was ten, Rory! We're talking about Katniss. You try to help people out, but you just can't, Rory, you just can't!" Rory sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help..." I looked up. "Rory, it's not your fault...you're just too young to understand right now. if only dad were still here so I could talk to him one last time. He'd be helpful." Rory nodded. "I think we've all been wishing that for a while now." A long silence followed. "You know, Gale...I'd like to learn how to hunt." I jumped up. "No! No, Rory. It's too dangerous." He sighed, "But you and Katniss do it all the time!" I shook my head. "Because we're providers. We always have been since the mine exploded. But you're too inexperienced," I explained. "Which is why you could teach me. Say you went into the mines, Gale. Say the same thing happened to you! Then what would we do? Or what about Katniss? You said you'd take care of her family, didn't you? You could teach me and I could be some help." I shook my head. "Not now, Rory...maybe later."

I sighed and layed my head in my hands, ignoring the smells of breakfast cooking on the stove. "Katniss, kill Peeta. You have to. Dion't fall for his trickery," I whispered, looking up. "And remember I will always love you."


End file.
